How To Save A Life The Series
by Vulture Hopes
Summary: A series of song-fics based on songs by the Fray which seem to have a strange connection with the book or at least in my mind they do . Songs all from the album How To Save A Life


**A/N: This is a series of song fics I'm writing based on songs by The Fray, all exploring different aspects (Oooh…fancy) of Mark and Bryon's relationship. I thought it strangely creepy that several of their songs fit the book, so I decided to do something about it. The first one is from Mark's POV, after he's been arrested but before Bryon visits him. This song really helped me understand what Mark thought. Actually, they all did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**That Was Then, This Is Now**_** or The Fray. If I did, I'd know why they seem strangely connected (It's a conspiracy man *looks shifty eyed*)**

_Over__ My Head (Cable Car)_

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through_

Everything seemed fine to me at first. She was just another one of your girlfriends. It didn't matter. It took me a while to figure out that it had all gone wrong. She was diferent.

_  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Bryon buddy, you were my brother. But you're also the one who made me break. I could live without my folks. When your old lady nearly didn't pull through, I managed. Even when M&M disappeared, when you and Cathy were panicking, I was ok. But when you kept forgetting me, replacing me in your mind with that chick… I thought you'd always be there for me. Turns out you're just like the others. At the first sign of trouble, you legged it. If at least you'd told me the truth from the start, told me that you preferred her over me from the start, maybe I wouldn't be here.

_  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

Guess that's life, huh buddy? And now I don't care. I don't care if you're hurtin', if she's hurtin', if M&M might die. And it's your fault I'm like this, so dead inside.

_  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_  
_I _wanted_ to leave, I _wanted_ to get hauled in. It sure as heck was better than stay and watch you abandon me. I mean, who would want to stay with me, after all I've done? I don't actually care. 'S long as you're one of 'em, I don't care. Instead, you lit the dynamite.

_  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

Loads of people noticed something was wrong with me. Charlie, Terry, the old lady,…They all of 'em asked if I was ok. I wasn't, but I didn't let on. I refused to talk about it 'til you asked. I would've told _you_. But you never even noticed. Not once did you think something was wrong. It was all 'Cathy this…' and 'Cathy that…'. Even when I was driven to the edge, you didn't see. You just thought about her. You forgot me.

_  
Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

Sometimes, I wish it'd been different. I'm convinced that everything would be fine if we'd never been brothers. If I could just forget you.

_  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along_

But even better than forgetting you would be not losing. We seperated 'cause you changed and I didn't. None of this would have happened if you hadn't changed. And you changed because you got a serious girl. It's her fault.

Though I admit that it would've been better if me 'n' Cathy had tried to sort out our differences. If we'd made 'n effort to get along, maybe I wouldn't be dead inside, like I am now.

_  
But that's disregard_

But that's out of the question. You were mine first. She stole you. I shouldn't go around blaming myself for somethng that's not my fault. It's a waste of time.

_  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

You replaced me with her. The way I see it, we were the two of us on one side of a canyon. Then she came and started taking you to the other side. You maybe glanced at me, thinking of bringing me along. But I wanted to stay. And you left without looking back, and now we're on opposite sides of a hole, with no way to cross. And the gap is growing.__

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless

When I woke up the morning after your definite betrayal, I realised that you didn't care about me anymore. Leastways, not the way you used to. I reckon you'll just forget about me in a coupla years. We aren't brothers anymore, not to you, anyway. And I didn't have to do anything for this to happen. I never did nothin' wrong and you just left me behind.

_  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

Remember the day we just sat around reminiscening? I completely forgot about how fucked up the world is. The fights and the pain just faded. It was all ok 'cause you were there. I wouldn't've believed anyone if they'd told me that day that this would happen.

I still don't understand why you ruined it. Was I not your best friend, your brother? 'Cause you're still fuckin' mine. __

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked them and I'll do a couple more.**


End file.
